


Bumbleby Week 2017

by astraas



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, Bumbleby Week, F/F, Fluff, short prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraas/pseuds/astraas
Summary: The pieces of writing I have chosen to do for tumblr's 2017 bumbleby week.





	1. Second Go — Garden

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr: https://astraas.tumblr.com/post/166007277919/second-go-garden

Blake’s first date with Yang Xiao Long was not the most momentous occasion. The blonde had taken her to a club with loud blaring electronica, bright flashing lights, and too many people. She had been perfect company and having known Yang for a while, Blake had never found her rude or oblivious, except for this.  Something had changed that night. Yang, even though it was supposed to be “relaxing” felt stiff and unlike herself. Blake assumed it was nervousness and because of that, she had chosen to forgive and forget the evening.

That was, until Yang —the breathtaking, kind, smart, vivacious girl who dared to backtalk their racist socio-economics professor— texted her a week later.

_Hey_

_Haven’t talked to you in a while_

_I want to apologize for the date_

_I know you didn’t have a good time and I was selfish. I only thought about what I thought would be fun and I didn’t think about you._

_I’m really sorry and if you’d like, I want to make it up to you this Saturday_

_Something quiet and lowkey okay?_

**_Sure._ **

 Blake replied automatically. She didn’t give it any thought until a brief moment of regret crossed her mind. She quickly started to send a second message.

  ** _Actually, I’ve got a quiz in journalis—_**

Her typing was interrupted by a ping,

_Perfect! I’ll pick you up at 12:30_

_pm not am haha_

Blake couldn’t help but smile for a minute at the bad joke, deleting her former message and replacing it.

 **_That sounds great, I’ll see you then_**.

Blake huffed, feeling her body begin to flush and tingle. How was she supposed to focus on her journalism report now?

•••

Yang Xiao Long took care in planning this time. She didn’t know why she worried so much. It was just Blake. Blake the quiet, kind, witty, smart English major. Blake, who made her heart flutter. Blake who made her so out of her mind that she felt like a bumbling idiot. That Blake.

Yang was up early on Saturday, already packing a bag and heading to the grocery store. She had talked to Ren last night and he had assured her that the garden would be free and private. She wanted to make things right this time.

The drive to the garden was full of nervous tapping against the steering wheel, the sound contrasting soft electro-pop on the radio. When Yang arrived, she began to prepare. She checked on the food and drink in the cooler, then spread out an old, yet unstained, lavender sheet as a picnic blanket underneath the shade of a cottonwood tree in the center of the garden.

 Yang took a moment, her heart still fluttering in her chest and body reverberating with energy, to admire the space. It smelt of soft flowers and in the springtime, the flowers were in a full vibrant bloom. She just hoped Blake would love it as much as she did.

•••

Blake waited outside her building for around two minutes, fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan. The soft putter of Yang’s old bright yellow Camaro caused Blake to look up from her phone and smile. Yang wore a black snapback and a light gray muscle tee. Quite frankly, Blake thought she looked just as good in what she was wearing as she had in a tight tank top on the dance floor.

 “Hey, you coming or not?” Yang smiled goofily, reaching across the passenger seat to open the door.

 Her voice kept Blake from staring at her gorgeous smile any longer and Blake slipped into the passenger seat. It smelt of old leather and a hint of sweat, attempting to be quashed by a lavender scented tree hanging from the rearview mirror. She looked over at Yang who shifted the car into drive.

 “So, where are we going today?”

 “Mm, That’s a surprise!” Yang glanced over for a moment, grinning. Blake’s heart promptly skipped a beat at the sight of her dimples.

 "Okay.” Blake decided that a surprise was somewhat anxiety-inducing, especially after their last outing, however, Yang seemed sincere. She doubted that she’d make a similar mistake twice.

 The drive went by with small talk, and every horrendous joke Yang made Blake’s worries ebb. They pulled into a parking lot on campus and Blake gawked for a minute at the sign.

 “The Roswid Garden? Won’t this be boring to you?”

 Yang removed the car key as the hum of the engine died, “Nah, I want to do something nice for you, it’s really pretty and I’ve got some food and we can just chill. That’s better than a club, right?”

 Blake smiled, “It’s better than a club.”

 Yang carried the cooler into the garden and lead Blake down the path. She couldn’t help but smile while Blake looked at the flowers around them in wonder and then to the tree and makeshift blanket.

 “Is that, a sheet?”

Yang shrugged, “Broke college kids make do.”

Blake laughed, “True.”

They sat on the blanket together and Yang put the cooler between them,  “Alright, I’ve got these little ham and cheese biscuits from the grocery store and I saw this cool sparking rose lemonade thing and I thought it looked pretty so you might like it but I’ve also got water and coke?”

Blake looked at the array of drinks, “I’ll try the lemonade, but save a coke for me?”

Yang nodded, popping the plastic around the container of biscuits, “That sounds great.”  
  
The meal wasn’t the best thing Blake had ever had, but it was certainly good and thoughtful of her to bring food. Yang looked ethereal— sunlight in her hair, her eyes gleaming with something soft as her laugh, soaking into her soul. It caused a little itch under Blake’s skin, a lump in her throat and a sense of warmth that Blake couldn’t quite find elsewhere.

They made small talk until the plastic container was only filled with crumbs and the soda cans were bordering on empty. Blake looked lost for a moment, wondering what they were going to do next when Yang pulled out her phone.

“So, I know you like to read a lot and I saw you reading this book in class the other day and I got an audiobook of it so we can listen to some of it together and just hang out, is that okay?”

Blake couldn’t speak for a moment. It felt like warm honey was leeching through every part of her and her throat hitched until she managed a reply, “Yang, that’s really sweet, I’d love that.”

“So, what chapter were you on?”

“Chapter 7.”

The two settled into comfortable positions on the sheet, Yang’s phone in between them playing the seventh chapter of a dark sci-fi novel Blake had been slowly reading between her workload.

Yang fiddled with a piece of grass while Blake leaned back, letting sunlight fall across her face. She couldn’t help but smile looking at the faunus, knowing that this time, she had done it right. A thought crossed her mind and a rush of bubbly anxiety ran through her.

“Hey,” Yang started, her tone a bit more apprehensive than before, “Can I put my head on your lap?”

Blake’s eyes widened for a moment and her features melted into a smile, “Sure.” she replied breathlessly.

Yang scooched closer and bent over, letting her head fall onto Blake’s thighs as she settled into a comfortable position, bringing the phone closer to the two of them. Blake settled, adjusting to the weight for a moment before she brought one hand forward, placing it on Yang’s head.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

Yang hummed in response.

Under the cottonwood tree, in the warm midday sun, Blake and Yang sat enjoying each other’s presence while they finished a novel. Yang noted the way Blake’s nails would tighten at the suspenseful moments and when the tension lessened, she’d breathe sighs of relief. It was these little quirks and gestures that had drawn Yang to her in the first place, besides her political savvy and attitude in class. It was undeniable to both of them now, they were inexplicably drawn to each other.


	2. Quite the Catch — Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on tumblr: https://astraas.tumblr.com/post/166044902599/quite-the-catch-au

When Blake volunteered to bring in the nets that morning all she had wanted was to keep her father from hurting his back further. She sure as hell was not expecting to find a large golden-tailed woman thrashing in the net. 

Blake had never liked the ocean and the way it’s rocking caused her stomach to twist into knots. She didn’t even like water for that matter. So what was she supposed to do with… whatever monstrosity that beautiful thing was. 

The creature in question, a mermaid she supposed, was entangled in the net, her arms held at awkward angles while her tail bound in a similar fashion. She was around nine feet long with brilliant golden hair that flowed around her face like a flame, stunning amethyst gems for eyes, a bare curved torso and a long tail that was the brilliant shades of the sun, ruptured only by ink-like splotches of white scales. 

They both looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of each other. A faunus with a look somewhere between annoyance, confusion, and nausea and an obnoxiously gorgeous fish.

“So,” The mermaid started, “You want to set me free?” Blake promptly pulled the lever on the rig, sending the net, and the creature within, hurtling back into the ocean.

She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it back. This could not be happening. Blake looked over the edge of the vessel, watching iridescent scales catch the light as the mermaid wriggled under the surface. Well. It  _ was _ happening. Blake pulled her up again.

The mermaid tossed her hair out of her face, taking a deep breath before meeting Blake with fire in her eyes, “Well, the name’s Yang. I would appreciate it if you didn’t drop me again.” This time, Blake considered doing it again, just out of annoyance.

“You’re a mermaid,” Blake said flatly, still wondering if this was a figment of her imagination.

“So you’ve got beauty and brains, I like that.” Yang smiled, a broad dimpled thing that drew Blake’s attention to the light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Blake scowled. 

“Look,” Yang continued, clearly unphased by Blake or the predicament they were in, “I’d love to chat, but like I said, could you maybe let me go?” 

Blake looked at the mermaid on the side of the boat and pulled a fishing knife from its sheath on her belt. She began to saw away at the rope, leaning across the rail. Blake started with Yang’s tail. She was cautious of the scaled appendage and worked carefully to avoid touching it. 

Yang noticed Blake’s care, watching her ears twitch and jaw fasten in focus. Then, she had a peculiar thought. She shifted her tail so the fin brushed against Blake’s hand, smiling when it elicited a shiver of shock.

“You can touch it ya’know, it’s mostly harmless.” 

Her statement went unanswered as Blake finished freeing the tail, trying to fight the growing flush on her cheeks. The last thread snapped and Yang’s tail collapsed into the ocean with a loud  _ smack _ .  Blake winced, instinctively hissing as a violent splash of water struck her. 

Yang laughed, and it sounded like glowing bells and felt like the comforting sun on a warm day, “What kind of fisherman doesn’t like water?”

“What kind of mermaid gets stuck in a net!” 

Yang laughed again. 

Blake scowled, "I should just take you home and keep you in my bathtub. See how you like being cooped up."

"Oh, you'll take me home? That's great but what are we gonna do during bath time?"

Blake looked appalled. Appalled mainly because the stupid fish's flirting was working. Similarly to the sun, Yang made Blake’s skin burn. 

Yang’s smile faltered her tone softening from its normal joviality, “I’m sorry if I said too much.” 

“It’s alright,” Blake said, regaining composure for a brief moment before she looked at Yang’s torso and arms. She gulped.  

Blake leaned over, her body casting a shadow across Yang as she began to detangle and cut the rope snaring the far right arm first. She could feel heat radiating off of Yang’s body and tried not to stare as the mermaid’s torso moved, muscles contracting as she breathed. She could feel Yang watching her. It sent prickles down Blake’s back. She quickly finished and Yang dropped downward with a less messy splash.

She moaned in contentment, gripping the side of the boat to stretch her arms, “God, I was getting so stiff.” 

Blake watched her, studying the way Yang’s tail cut through the water as she swayed in the waves.

“Uh, you know you can go now.”

Yang frowned, “I feel bad though. You were trying to catch something to eat right? Instead, you got me.” 

Blake sighed, that thought only just crossing her mind, “Yeah… I guess I’ll just go home.”

“What if I could help you!” Yang exclaimed, babbling nervously, “I don’t want you to starve or anything, especially since you could’ve done worse to me than you did.” She didn’t add the fact that she was enjoying Blake’s company. 

Blake’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “How…”

“Well, do you like lobsters and clams and pearls and stuff? I can dive for you.”

Blake’s ears twitched, shooting slightly forward, “Really?” 

Yang smiled her sunbeam smile once more, “Yeah!”

“Okay.”

“Okay! Just hold tight, I’ll be back in… maybe twenty minutes? Get a bucket ready or something.” 

Blake nodded as Yang dipped under the surface, her tail rising and falling. She watched bubbles rise for a moment then it went still. She collected a bucket, filling it with seawater then looked back at where Yang had disappeared. It had been three minutes. 

Anxiety gnawed at her. She didn’t know why. Yang was a mermaid for god’s sake, but as the minutes went by she couldn’t help but wonder. How long could mermaids stay underwater? What if she got caught in another net? Or a shark attacked her? Did sharks even attack mermaids? Blake’s worries flew by at whirlwind speed until she was jittery enough to be pacing the deck. 

Then, a splash as Yang’s head surfaced, arms tucked together, holding a multitude of clams, oysters, and scallops. Her tail serpentined as she made her way to the boat, throwing her arms over the side to plop the mollusks into the bucket, “I think about three of them have pearls, sorry I couldn’t find more.” 

Blake looked astounded, picking up one of the oysters and prying into it to reveal a plump pearl. She looked from it Yang in the water, “What do you have to be sorry for? This is incredible, I don’t even know if I can take it. This is worth a fortune.”

Yang paused, her mouth open, she fiddled with a lock of her hair, “I was actually hoping you’d keep at least one of them… Ya’know, just to, I mean, I guess it’s stupid, but I was thinking you might want to remember me.” 

Blake’s breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart rate pick up. Once again, she felt heat flush into her cheeks. She looked away, trying to hide her blush. She looked back at Yang’s fading hopeful expression and smiled, “I will, thank you so much, Yang.” 

Yang beamed,  “That’s great!” She shuffled in the water, her tail moving back and forth, a motion that seemed to indicate contentment.

“So… I’ve probably got to head in soon. Make sure you don’t find yourself in another net.” She finished in a teasing tone.

“Oh, yeah…” Yang trailed off. Suddenly her head picked up, “Hey! Before you go, would you want to go to a beach or something so we can talk again? I mean I know you don’t like the water but I could just sorta sit in the shallows and you could stay dryer next time?”

Blake looked started for a second. Her stomach twisted and turned, like butterflies were beating against the inside of her body trying to escape. “I would really like that, but where? Sherman’s? Greene? Shallow Cove? Sunrise?” 

Yang faltered, “Um… we don’t call them by those names…” She fidgeted with her hair again. “Do you know the beach with the rock that sorta looks like…” She gestured to her chest, “These?”

Blake’s ears turned sideways. She could not hide the vibrant heat that came to her face, spreading from cheeks to her entire face and shoulders, “That..” She looked down for a second, “That’s Mermaid Cove.” 

“That’s perfect then! Tomorrow okay?”

Blake nodded mutely. 

“Oh! Also, what’s your name? I can’t just think of you as pretty girl anymore.”

Blake squeaked, “Blake.” 

“Alright then Blake, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Yang waved before tearing away from the side of the boat and ducking underwater. Blake watched as her orange speckled tail rose before sliding back into the water. As soon as Yang was gone, she leaned backward, sliding down the mast and to the ground, pressing her flushed face to her hands. 

“Am I going on a date with a mermaid?”


	3. Choking on Your Smile — Beeunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on tumblr: https://astraas.tumblr.com/post/166168113649/choking-on-your-smile-beeunion

The south market of Mistral was abuzz with people, noises, sounds and smells— a little all too much for Blake. She had left her bow behind in Menagerie. She was done running, done hiding, who she was. Or, that’s what she tried to believe. Some days it was easier. Some days she subconsciously reached for it on her bedside table. Some days she could feel people stare, a tingling prickling feeling up her spine. And it was all too much. And she had the urge to scream ‘ _ What are you looking at me for? _ ’ Some days were harder than others. But she would be brave.

She weaved through the crowds, looking around absentmindedly. It had been two days since she and Sun had parted ways. He went straight back to Haven and she decided to spend some time alone before deciding what to do. Adam was here. She tried not to think about him; it caused her to spiral. To want to run. To want to crawl back into old habits that she tried so hard to right.

Blake’s breath caught, her stomach tight, head fuzzy as thoughts ran rampant, threatening to send her over the edge. Then, a loud noise broke the turmoil. A raucous, rolling, joyful, familiar laugh.  Blake’s head turned automatically and through the crowd, her eyes found lilac, a blazing halo of golden hair, and a broad dimpled grin. Blake choked and saw recognition cross Yang’s face as she looked back.  She saw red. Blake’s muscles tensed. Her mind reverted. She panicked. She ran.

•••

Yang didn’t feel the same as she used to in public. She always wore her gloves. From a distance, most people didn’t notice what was missing. Which was better. She didn’t want attention for it. She didn’t want pity. She was stronger now.  

Ruby was still asleep, but Weiss had been awake and Yang had been restless, so she had decided to tag along with her trip to the south market. Weiss wanted to get a few flowers for their room. She seemed different than she had been at Beacon, Yang noted. Weiss felt more broken— though not in a way that was sorrowful. There was beauty, warmth, and kindness, leaking through the cracks of the icy facade she had previously held. Yang liked her better this way, she seemed happier… Freer. Hell, she was even cracking a joke.

Yang hung her head back and laughed, beaming at Weiss. A prickle ran up her spine and she felt inexplicably drawn to look away, looking towards a woman across the market. First, she noticed the gorgeous amber eyes. The breathtaking features of her face. The feline ears atop her head. Then it registered. Blake. And Blake saw her. And she ran.

•••

It was a reflex. That’s what Blake told herself as her feet pounded against the pavement, her heart pumping with a mixture of adrenaline and fear. Fear. She flinched at it and kept running. It was involuntary at this point.  Whenever she recognized anger, it was only instinct to run. But Yang. Yang was in Mistral and Yang had seen her and her eyes were red. What else was she supposed to do? She didn’t deserve to see her. She wasn’t ready to see her. And those eyes. Blake wanted to believe that Yang wouldn’t, but, she couldn't shake the fear. 

She hurtled over a fruit stand, her lungs burning at the exertion. Blake weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to keep her thoughts away from Yang, away from fear and pain and just focused on the motion. The way her feet hit the ground, the heat of her muscles and the gasping for air. Then white blinded her vision. 

Blake reached to draw for Gambol Shroud, swinging the blade forward to where it was parried by a glowing white knight. Weiss Schnee stood beside her summon, eyebrows drawn together in concern. She looked older. Blake whirled around, a wide stall on her right, a wall on her left, Weiss in front of her and behind her, Yang collapsed to her knees, body shaking.

•••

Yang started running the instant she saw Blake turn away, pushing through the crowd towards her. Weiss had called out after her but with the rush of blood in her ears, Yang didn’t hear. Blake was the only thing on her mind. 

To be quite honest, Yang was afraid, and that feeling consumed her as she ran, pushing her to run faster, to be more aggressive, to cut down the time and distance gap and catch up.  She was afraid to lose her again. That feeling, the fear, the worry, the pain of losing her once before, drove Yang as she performed a one-handed vault over a stand that Blake had passed by only moments earlier.

Yang skittered around a corner, almost losing Blake in the crowd until she saw Weiss, bounding from glyph to glyph over a row of stalls, landing around twenty feet in front of Blake before summoning a six-foot knight to block her path. Yang fought for breath as Blake stopped. Her knees buckled into the ground and her head bowed as she caught her breath.

•••

“Yang.” Blake’s voice trembled, her ears edging closer to flat against her head.

Yang looked up in response and Blake felt her gut tighten at the sight of red. “Why did you run?” The tone was coarse and ragged. Heartbroken.

“I… I thought you’d hur—”

“Blake.” Yang visibly shuddered and her eyes faded to a clouded shade of purple, “I’d never do anything to hurt you. I don’t ever want you to feel pain.”

Blake drew in a breath. There was no doubt in the tone, no hesitation, of course, Blake knew. She glanced at the arm, then at Weiss. Weiss’s face was cold and she glared at Blake, raising her eyebrows slightly before tilting her head at Yang.  _ Apologize. _ Blake exhaled and reached out, placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. For everything.”

Yang looked up, her throat bobbing, then rose, colliding into Blake. She leaned into the hug, wrapping her arms around Yang. “Just don’t.” Her voice trembled, wavering, her breath hot in Blake’s ear. “Don’t leave like that again. Please.” Blake felt a Yang’s tears spill onto her cheek, “Please, don’t leave me.” 

Blake squeezed her harder, “I won’t.” 


End file.
